Harmony Potter and the Trial of the Ancients
by AcidSerra
Summary: AU: Fresh from the events of Goblet of Fire and trapped in Number 4 Privet Drive, rambling Ravenclaw Harmony Potter throws herself into the subtle workings of arithmancy arrays which she believes will transport her out of her supposed home. She's right. Fem!Harry, Harry Potter/Stargate - SG1/Doctor Who crossover. And definitely some Yuri goodness... eventually.


A/N: I've decided to rework what Arithmancy does somewhat. I like this version better and I think it's useful for bridging the gap between the two universes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate SG1/Atlantis/Universe or Doctor Who.

"So… another one here…" Harmony Potter the pride of Ravenclaw, age fifteen, muttered as she carefully drew another chalk mark on the floor of her small bedroom. It had been a remarkably peaceful summer for her at Number Four Privet Drive, but then she hadn't really left her room much.

The overall shape of the array she was almost complete. Only another two runes and it would be complete. Not that it really mattered. Without a very large power source it wouldn't really do anything. Still it was more satisfying to actually have the full array drawn out. Especially considering what it promised.

The array was built around a series of seven symbols, six constellations and what could only be described as a home address. Wizarding archaeologists in Egypt had discovered a chamber full of them. It was theorized that they were used in some sort of point to point transportation spell, a sort of precursor to apparition that had set arrival locations. It certainly made a fair amount of logical sense, and there was nothing quite like the prospect of intercontinental transit to fascinate someone who felt like a prisoner in their own house.

Working from the basic theory she'd applied her genius in arithmancy to the problem. It helped that she'd found the entire course up to master level to be not so very different from her continuing study of muggle mathematics. They were simply different in purpose. Mathematics was an abstraction used to represent and explain phenomena, arithmancy was a set of numerical sequences and equations that channeled and controlled the basic power sources of magic.

Honestly she wasn't sure why more students didn't take the time to truly understand arithmancy. For one the ban on under-aged magic only tracked their wands. An arithmancy array could cast a spell just as easily, though they had to be purpose built for the spell you wanted. Sure it was slow and challenging… but it was magic all the same.

Back to the problem at hand, though. The array wasn't so much a case of fumbling around as it was a very complicated examination of basic apparition, which could be tracked no matter how it was cast. Some would say needlessly complicated, but since actual apparition wasn't an option it would have to do. In this case it would open a one way doorway to the destination.

The outermost layer that would be completed with the final symbol transferred ambient energy in the environment into the array to take care of the comparatively minor needs of maintaining the spell. A middle ring was entirely dedicated to a sort of simple control program: Open doorway, prevent access, test for stability, test for response from other end, if so allow traveler to enter, deconstruct traveler, transmit deconstructed traveler. The tests were important, since no matter how good the theory, it only mattered if there really was a device on the other end that could reconstruct her from the base atoms that would be transmitted.

Apparition technically worked the same, building a spell array at the destination for reconstruction and then converting the traveler to base atoms and transiting to the destination. The wards around Hogwarts prevented the receiver spell from building, which in the basic version of the apparition spell would prevent activation for safety reasons. Technically a wizard could always rework a version that sent their atoms anyways, destination or no… it would just scatter their atoms to the four winds resulting in their instant, though painless, death.

In any case the final, innermost layer around the address was designed as an energy converter. It was efficient and small, but from her tests the power of her own magical core wasn't sufficient to open it. She was rather vexed by the problem, actually. For only being half an apparition it should only require a small fraction of the power of a full apparition. According to her calculations it should have no problem taking her about ten astronomical units in any direction with only the power of a regular apparition. Simply dumping half her magical energy into it would expand the radius out to cover the nearest solar system almost six light years away. In theory she had more than enough power, in practice it didn't budge.

Actually the answer was simple, use her wand to channel and condense her inner energy for several minutes. But then she'd be doing underage magic and the ministry would be all over her. Not even a simple channeling array would help. It needed a focus item with strong magical properties, like a wand core, in order to actually store the energy. Without that it would take some sort of blood sacrifice… and as tempting as it was to murder Dudley for spell parts, she wasn't THAT curious, or that dark.

Perhaps some sort of potion… No nothing contained any more oomph than her magical core. Disenchanting a magical item… That would require something as powerful as the invisibility cloak, and like hell she was giving that up. Maybe she could write Hermoine about it… The girl may have been a Gryffindor, but she had a mind worthy of the greatest Ravenclaw and would be far more help than most of her charms and transfiguration focused house mates. Wait… disenchanting and blood sacrifice!

She threw open her trunk and grabbed a particularly biting book from within. The _Monster Book of Monsters _had some sort of life in it and it was a magical book. It could be both sacrificed and disenchanted at the same time. Most wizards and witches wouldn't make such an attempt, it would be rather like setting off a small stack of C4 after all, but with an array ready to receive the power she would be perfectly safe… mostly safe… in theory. In any case it solved the problem. And she didn't feel any guilt ending the book's life. She was a happy member of the meat eating population and a little blood sacrifice didn't seem that different from slaughtering an animal for food.

Rubbing a finger along its spine she calmed the book down so she could get to work. A few quick marks later and she had the structure of a disenchanting array drawn across the book's cover in chalk. Once preparation for the ritual was complete she took a final look around and through her stuff.

There didn't seem much point in packing as though she were about to move, on the other hand finding herself in the middle of nowhere without proper rations was a distinct possibility. There also wouldn't be another Monster Book of Monsters at her destination just waiting for her, so the next trip might require a new power source. Still it's possible the old locations were locational specifically because they had both transmission and reception protocols. In any case, she made a simple day pack as though she were planning a camping trip. A few days food, a blanket, her robes in case it was especially cold, some replacement clothing, some commonly used potions, matches (though she couldn't recall where she'd gotten them), her wand (emergency use only so in the pack), and a single book on charms so she could catch up on her worst subject during her downtime.

She wrapped herself in the invisibility cloak just in case, and got down to the business. Knifey, knifey, where was her knifey… oh there it was. She used her favorite knife to slice her thumb, it made any blood ritual less dark if the caster contributed something of themselves, something of sign of respect to the sacrifice involved. The darker the ritual the more needed to compensate, in this case it was the sacrifice of an unintelligent creature so only a very small amount was required. Letting a few drops land on the book she brought the knife down and channeled her power through it to activate the disenchant spell.

There was a loud bang, but all of the energy released was absorbed into her transportation array. The address in the center disappeared and a swirling vortex of blue energy opened beneath her feet. It wasn't exactly what she expected, but perhaps the old spell-crafters hadn't thought to add any sort of image to the return signal forcing it to show the means of transit itself rather than the destination. In any case, she didn't know how long it would stay open so with only a quick prayer to whatever god might govern curiosity she stepped into the void and fell through.

Samantha Carter couldn't resist a smile as she watched the look in the young cadet's eyes as she took in the presence of a gas giant hanging on the horizon. SG-1 so often found themselves too busy saving the world, or someone else's world to just take in the majestic sights that came with interplanetary travel.

"It doesn't look that much different from home…" Jennifer Hailey said, still trying to take it all in.

"Well pretty much anywhere that can support life is pretty similar. Air, plant life, water, it all looks pretty similar superficially." Sam replied.

"Carter!" Colonel Jack O'Neill said as he moved up to greet his teammate.

"Colonel," Carter acknowledged him, "This is Cadet Hailey."

"How was your trip?" Jack asked smiling to the younger, and shorter, of the two blondes.

"It was… a trip, sir," the cadet said, clearly at a loss for words.

"Isn't it-" Jack was only partway through his sentence when the gate activated again. The two experienced officers hit the deck, dragging the cadet with them. They were far enough away that the initial discharge missed them by several feet. Sam looked up in time to see a ripple near the top of the gate.

She could hear something making a hard landing a few feet to her left, and the apparently invisible object left a short furrow where it had displaced the soft dirt in its slide. She and Jack were both up immediately weapons trained on what they suspected was its resting place. The gate shut itself off behind them.

"What just happened?" Hailey asked, torn between seeking safety behind the armed members of the team and curiosity at the odd phenomena.

"Get back," Sam ordered. She felt a slight sense of relief when the cadet actually followed the order rather than arguing the point.

"Oww…" They heard a feminine voice say from the empty spot they were aiming their guns at. "Note to self, receptors are vertically oriented." They could hear what sounded like someone standing up and a pair of shoe prints appeared in the soft dirt. "And on a foreign planet… no a moon. Definitely a moon. Explains power requirements, I suppose. Local plant life, suggests presence of water, not dead suggest presence breathable of atmosphere. Note to self, find some means of surveillance before traveling this way again… actually would need some form of atmosphere tester as well, more dangers than just lack of oxygen…"

There was a snap and piece of plant life disappeared. "Photosynthesis process is similar, possibility of animal life as well…" There was a moment of silence, then another two prints appeared this time facing the stargate. "Hello beautiful! Wow, didn't go small did they. Apparently for more than just personal transport. Interplanetary nature would suggest transmission capability… but constellations would be different. Return journey unlikely without outside aid, which brings me to…"

Suddenly the invisible person went silent for a moment. "Balls."

"Who are you? Turn off the cloak and come out where we can see you," Jack said.

"How exactly does one turn off a garment of clothing… and how did you know it was a cloak?" The feminine voice replied. Now that she'd had a moment to think of it Sam realized her accent was rather definitely British.

"It's slang for cloaking device… Wait so it's an actual piece of clothing?" Sam said, tilting her head as she tried to work out what they were seeing… well, hearing.

There was a bit of embarrassed grumbling from the cloak's owner. "Umm, I don't suppose I can just ask you to forget all of that… never was any good at obliviation… then again I've never especially liked the moral implications of it, nor the casualness of its use… I'm rambling… Okay, I'll come out, just… don't shoot me. And don't try to take the cloak away, I've given it some rather nasty charms in case of theft and you'll end up hurt."

All at once the girl pulled the cloak off and wrapped it casually around her arms. Apparently the invisibility only counted for the outside since they could easily see the cloth of the inner side as she wrapped it up. Sam couldn't help but feel a moment of shock at the girl's appearance. She had short unkempt black hair and large circular framed glasses, her choice of clothes a pair of jeans and an oversized blue and silver sweater. Mostly though, it was just that she looked like she could fit in on any street back on Earth.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked.

"Surrey." The girl replied instantly.

"They have a Stargate in Surrey?" Hailey asked, obviously confused.

"No." Jack replied.

"A what?" the girl asked.

"The large ring device you came here through," Sam said.

"Oh that. So it _is_ both a transmitter and a receiver! Very interesting…" The black haired girl trailed off losing herself in thought.

"Back on topic, who are you and how did you get here?" Jack said, raising his gun slightly in silent warning.

"Bloody hell. Please don't shoot me! My name's Harmony Potter, and I just built a transmission array is all… wasn't that hard really. Though I suppose it would be for you, not having access to proper arithmancy. I could only imagine the calculus needed… and where would you get the materials? Bloody nightmare that would be." Harmony said.

"Wait you built your own stargate?" Sam asked completely shocked now.

"No, of course not. You'd need elements far beyond anything I could order from a catalogue in South London. Probably nothing on Earth would have the power transmission capabilities to maintain the event horizon on a permanent basis. Then you'd need an advanced computer system to handle all the edge cases and receipt, very complicated stuff. None of it necessary for the initial transmission, all you need is to form the connection and transmit the atoms, nothing to it." Harmony rambled on.

"Don't you need some way of breaking down the body into its atomic make up first?" Sam asked.

"Pish, that's a sixth year spell, you get a license for it as you as soon as you finish schooling… well I could. None of you could, but I won't hold that against you," Harmony nodded to herself.

"And why is that?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm a witch," Harmony replied simply.

They all gave her a blank look. "You're a witch…?" Hailey asked unable to contain her question.

"Yes," Harmony replied.

"Right, look, you're coming back to base camp with us, we'll get this sorted out there." Jack said. He raised a hand to radio on his vest, "Teal'c we're coming back to camp and we're bringing a guest with us."

Jack started off first followed by Hailey while Sam hung back to make certain Harmony followed. She could tell the young girl wasn't exactly happy with them, but she fell into line soon enough.

Harmony cast an annoyed look around the small building she was trapped in. As soon as they'd arrived in base camp they'd taken her into the main, mostly metal, building and zip tied her to a shelving unit next to the wall. After that she'd actually been somewhat ignored, they hadn't even got around to taking her pack away… or maybe that was the notice-me-not enchantment she'd put on it soon after buying it.

Still it wasn't as though she were being actively attacked in any way. She was just bored. Supposedly they were going to make a call to their superiors soon. And at least they had thought to introduce themselves on the walk back, so at least now she had names to go with faces.

"Colonel O'Neill! Colonel O'Neill!" The words resounded through camp, the voice calling out obviously panicked.

O'Neill was already outside, but Major Carter on the other hand ran out of the building to see what the problem was. A few moments later the Major had a man, probably the man who was shouting, inside receiving first aid.

Carter's radio activated, "Major, we've found Thompson, he's dead. Get everyone ready to move out."

The major radioed back, "Roger, Colonel." She turned to the assembled scientists, "Okay, you heard the man. Pack it up! Take only what you need!" With that she went back to treating the wounded man.

All around Harmony people started packing what little they absolutely needed. Mostly research papers and computers. However, she soon noticed a rather disturbing pattern. "Isn't somebody going to release me?" She asked, mildly concerned. She received no answer. "Hello, are you listening to me?" Nobody responded or made any sign they heard her. "Look I know I'm just a stranger, but I promise I'll be good!"

They all went about their way, not sparing her so much a glance. Harmony fell to the ground depressed. It must be the notice-me-nots, the gate must have disrupted them but now they were functioning correctly again. Great, that's going to make one hell of a tombstone… Assuming anybody ever notices her body.

"Carter," O'Neill said as he walked through the door, "did you not get my message, let's go!"

"Just finishing up, sir," Carter said finishing the man's bandages.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Harmony screamed at them as they all left the building. They all left without her. For a few painful moments she watched the door, vainly hoping to see someone come back through it to save her. Strangely enough the door opened again almost immediately and everyone ran back inside.

"What are our options Carter?" O'Neill said.

"Zat'nik'tels… probably," Carter replied as she and Teal'c each reached down to a smaller weapon at their sides.

"Probably?" O'Neill asked.

"Well sir, I just got here. Their energy might disrupt them. It's the best chance we've got!" Carter shouted back.

"Right…" O'Neill said but pulled a similar weapon as the kind the other two were holding from his own pack.

Harmony had no idea what was going on so she just watched curiously. After a few moments there was a buzzing sound that filled the air. Each of the armed personnel watched the walls carefully.

"Wait, they don't mean electrical energy do they?" She looked in horror as she realized that the shelf she was tied to was bolted into the wall. A group of yellow lights burst through one of the walls and Carter fired. "NO!" Harmony screamed but it was too late.

Her world went white from pain as the edges of the energy burst travelled through the metal walls across the shelving unit and up her arms. The scream that tore from her throat was entirely involuntary and rang in her ears, filling her world. Then there was a second burst of pain followed shortly by a third. As soon as it let up she blacked out.

Sam hadn't felt this much guilt in a very long time. She couldn't help but watch as the young girl she'd only just met was dragged onto a stretcher and rushed to the infirmary. For a second she almost missed the General's question, but it was the same one that was on her mind, what happened to the girl. And for that matter who was she exactly.

"Sir, we met the girl near the Stargate soon after Major Carter arrived," O'Neill replied. "We brought her back to base camp and were going to tell you about her at the scheduled check in, but then there were the glowy bugs to deal with. Says her name is Harmony Potter and claims to be from Surrey."

"And how did she wind up needing immediate medical assistance?" General Hammond asked, seriously.

"Sir," Carter cut in seeing Jack's face fall in shame, "when she first came out of the Stargate she was invisible. From the way she carried on, I don't think she expected us to be able to hear her. To be honest, sir, after we had her secured I completely forgot about her and didn't notice her. Not from carelessness, but like I wasn't… allowed… to notice her anymore. I think it was some sort of automatic defense."

"When the bugs attempted to invade the building, we responded by firing our Zat'nik'tels at the walls. The girl was attached to a shelving unit which connected to the wall at the time. It was not until the third shot that we became aware of her cries of pain." Teal'c said, slightly less monotone than normal towards the end.

"The last shot probably deactivated her protections," Sam said glumly.

"Well, I'll expect a full report on my desk in a few hours. I'll have an airman take care of getting Cadet Hailey home, Major," the general said.

Sam looked around the gate room only then realizing her charge was gone, "where did she…?"

"I believe she followed the medical team to the infirmary, Major. You may want to join them." General Hammond said. "Colonel, if you could get me up to speed in the meantime?"

The group split up, Sam and Teal'c heading to the infirmary while O'Neill and the General went for a debrief.

The infirmary wasn't an especially welcoming place. Its walls were the same drab grey concrete as the rest of the facility and only roll around white curtains gave any privacy to the beds that were lined up against each wall.

Sam walked up to the Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Janet Fraiser, and couldn't help the guilty look that crossed her face. "How's she doing?"

"Well… Unfortunately it's hard to say," the older woman shook her head. "Her physiology is very similar to ours, but there are distinct differences and an entirely new organ. That organ was what took most of the damage, but without a better concept of what it is or does I can't really tell just how much danger she's in."

"Wait, she's not human?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Well, I can't say that either. She's not exactly like us, true, but the rest of the similarities would put this as a branch evolution at most. I can't say just how far or how close without more detailed DNA analysis." Doctor Fraiser replied.

"Is she… awake?" Sam asked.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to sit with her for a while. Hailey already is." Fraiser said.

Sam found a seat across from Hailey and spent a moment watching the two young girls without speaking. Harmony looked rather serene in her unconscious state but Hailey seemed to be more deeply affected by something. The cadet had taken the girl's hand in her own and her eyes rarely strayed from either the hand or the girl's face.

"Is it always like this?" Hailey asked.

"Well… Sometimes it gets really interesting," Sam said, a little subdued even in her attempt at humor. "I can't say I've never been in a similar situation. We've lost a few incoming friendlies to the iris because we had no means of identifying them. Sometimes the good people of the galaxy get hurt and it's entirely our fault. It's… hard those days to remember why we're doing this. But then we get the chance to kick a System Lord's ass and it comes back to you."

Hailey was looking directly into her eyes while she spoke. She was silent for a long moment then said, "You did the best you could, Major."

Sam smiled to her, "thanks. The general will send an airman for you when it's time to go. I have to get started on my report. Are you okay here?"

"I'll be fine Major. I think I'll just wait here for a while," Hailey replied.

Five days later General Hammond, SG-1, and Doctor Fraiser found themselves in the briefing room. They weren't alone however. Major Davis had brought in a couple men in rather expensive suits under presidential authority. One of the men was tall and very obviously Native American, the other was more average height and judging from his curly ginger hair of Irish descent. The team didn't question the inclusion directly, but nobody could quite keep from shooting a few curious looks in their direction.

"If you will, Doctor Fraiser," General Hammond motioned her to begin.

"Yes sir." She got up and stood at the head of the room where her presentation would be shown on the large screen. "The most important discovery is what we learned from the blood analysis. Harmony Potter is completely human and her DNA shows no deviation from human normal."

"Wait, I thought she had an extra organ…?" Daniel asked.

"She does. DNA only acts as a blueprint for the form of an organism and governs some of the maintenance such as creation of new cells. If the natural born body does not need to create any of the cells, then it doesn't need any information on it stored within the DNA." Doctor Fraiser replied.

"So you don't think she was born with it?" Sam cut in.

"Actually I do. The amount of reconstruction in the area suggests the organ has been present her entire life." Doctor Fraiser skipped a few slides to a relevant piece of information, "We couldn't get any conclusive readings on it until we used the Gua'uld hand device to scan it, but what we got is pretty interesting. Most organs in any person or animal have a specific purpose dealing with the internal state of the body. This one however, though appearing vestigial at first glance, has a completely different purpose."

She slid to the next slide which showed a diagram view of the small spherical organ. "The organ functions as a sort of bio-chemical computer. There is an outer shell that we assume is there for protective purposes as well as an inner layer of neuron membrane. A third layer of nerve synapses, on an entirely separate network from the main nervous system, surrounds a pocket at the center of the organ."

"The organ seems to be capable of repairing itself of even major trauma and hers is almost completely healed. However it's from seeing this self-regeneration that I came up with a theory as to the nature of it." Doctor Fraiser said.

"Let's hear it Doctor," General Hammond said.

"I think it's parasitic sir. If my theory is correct it probably breaks off a small piece of itself while the child is developing in the womb and then implants that piece into the child. The piece would slowly regenerate within the child's developing body creating another member of the overall race." Doctor Fraiser said.

General Hammond, Major Davis, and the rest of SG-1 all looked a bit disturbed but the two men that hadn't been introduced seemed only mildly interested. "That's an interesting theory, Doctor, but what exactly does this organ do?"

"I'll take it from here," Sam said, standing up as Doctor Fraiser took a seat. "We detected faint energy readings from the pocket at the center of the organ. It took a while to get instrumentation sensitive enough to examine the phenomenon without injuring Harmony, but once we did we discovered this." She clicked the slide to show a diagram of an accretion disk. "There is a small subspace window within the organ."

"Wait… Like one of those Asgard hyperdrives?" Jack asked.

"Not exactly, sir, but very similar. Even if you could actually get something small enough to fit through the window I don't think it would allow any physical matter through. Instead the connection draws power directly from subspace. In theory the organ would function as a sort of biological control device. It would draw power as needed then apply fine control to carry out the more general orders of the conscious mind." Sam said.

"And what exactly could she do with this power?" General Hammond asked.

"Quite a lot within a few reasonable bounds," the taller of the previously silent men said. "Fine control of localized gravity, temporary transfiguration of matter, instantaneous transport anywhere on Earth and probably beyond, with especially fine control one could even alter a person's memory or perceptions."

"Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" General Hammond asked somewhat alarmed at the man's supposed knowledge.

"General Hammond, these are Chayton Black and Michael Turnquist of the Western North American Conglomerate of Magi and Eastern North American Council of Wizards, respectively. I believe they can explain their purpose here far more adequately than I can," Major Davis said.

"Thank you, Major Davis," Black said then turned back to the General. "To be brief there is an entire community of people capable of using what we call magic. We take great pains to hide ourselves from the public eye, something I'm sure you can appreciate…" The man alluded to the secrecy of the Stargate program. "I must admit although we have been putting greater effort into a scientific examination of our gifts this is by far the best information we've gotten yet. As much as I'm sure my colleague and I would love to hear about this in further depth though, it is the political ramifications of the situation that we are here to discuss. A rather… messy situation in this case."

"Is Miss Potter a very prominent person within this magical community you mentioned?" General Hammond asked.

"You could say that… Rather, she has a tendency to attract unique circumstances. Within the magical world there is a certain temptation to unethical uses of our power, and unethical means of obtaining it. While my colleague would be more able to fill you in on the details of why, it is definitely certain that power can be increased through means such as blood sacrifice. When Witches or Wizards fall to overuse of such things we call them Dark Wizards. Depending on the amount of power and talent they possess they can range in disruptiveness from petty criminals to world conquerors. Hitler for instance was the puppet of one of the most terrible Dark Wizards of all time." Mister Black began.

"Fifteen years ago Britain was in the middle of a magical civil war with a particularly powerful Dark Wizard named Lord Voldemort. He had such an effective information network within the country that to this day few wizards in Britain will even say his name aloud by choice. In any case there was a particular prophecy made at that time, to summarize it said that someone born around the same time as Miss Potter would eventually kill him or be killed by him. Hoping to prevent the prophecy from taking place he attacked the Potter residence killing her parents, Lily and James Potter. However when he attempted to kill Miss Potter despite using the most powerful attack spell in wizardom, the killing curse we call it, it rebounded back and killed him instead."

"So… She's famous for ending a war?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Black said.

"Cool," Jack said.

"Unfortunately, that is not the end of Miss Potter's story." Turnquist took over for his companion smoothly. "This past year while attending school in Scotland Miss Potter participated in a magical sporting competition. Normally this would not be of any particular note. However the trophy of this event was used as what we would call a portkey. Portkeys can be almost anything but the point is they are imbued with the effects of a spell which allows them to be used for instantaneous transport to a preset location. Harmony and another boy from her school touched the trophy at the same time and subsequently disappeared. When the portkey eventually returned, the boy was found dead and Miss Potter claimed that it was Voldemort who had killed him."

"I thought Volde-whatsit was dead," Jack said.

"So did we," Black said. "However we have learned to never underestimate a dark wizard's capacity for survival."

"Indeed, in our experience with the Gua'uld we too have found it wise to never underestimate our enemy's chances for survival." Teal'c said.

"Yes, well, there comes the problem really. The British wizarding community has decided to largely forgo wisdom this time around. We know there is a small faction who believes her, but the official government and populace at large have turned against Miss Potter. Some have outright accused her of murdering the boy rather than face the possibility of Voldemort's return. After her disappearance was detected by the British Ministry of Magic they discovered the Arithmancy array she used to leave the planet and have sent out an order to snap her wand and obliviate her," Turnquist said.

"Obliviate?" Sam asked.

"To forcibly remove her memories of being a witch. In essence banishing her from ever taking part in the wizarding community again," he replied.

"Wait what!?" Jack said.

"That's… I can't believe I'm hearing this! She's a child!" Daniel shouted.

"They can't be serious!" Sam added.

"They're very serious," Black said. For a moment he looked very tired. "Wizarding Britain is a particularly backwards place in the wizarding world. There are strong sentiments of racism against individuals who are not pureblood, that is having only wizards and witches within their direct ancestral line. It's this very prejudice that Voldemort used as a power base and many of his loyalists have remained powerful figures within the current government. Miss Potter's mother was born to a family who had shown no previous sign of magic. Despite technically being the heir to a noble line, she is politically disadvantaged. Also she was raised outside of the magic community, so she has little knowledge of the political intricacies of her native people."

"As much as we hate it, the British Ministry of Magic has the sovereign right to govern magic and magical persons as they wish within their borders. There is only so far we can stretch the laws of our own communities to protect her." Turnquist said. At the pained looks of the people around the table he got a mischievous smile, "which isn't to say nothing can be done."

"Were Miss Potter within our custody we would be forced by our treaties to turn her over to the British Ministry… but Miss Potter is not within our custody." Mr. Black said.

"She's in ours," General Hammond said getting the gist of the idea. "So assuming we agree to take her in, what sort of trouble will we be looking at from your British counterparts."

"Well with any decent luck they'll never know you have her. This facility's purpose has just become a high-level state secret within our given governments. Information on Miss Potter's whereabouts are included in that secret and therefore cannot be shared under any circumstances with the British Ministry," Mr. Turnquist said.

"I have strongly recommended to your president that she be granted asylum and membership within this program." Mr. Black said. "Miss Potter is a genius at the art known as arithmancy, and I believe it is the one that would interest your government the most as well."

"Arithmancy, as in mathematics?" Sam asked.

"Not quite. It's more a geometrical programming language. It's used mainly in the creation of new spells, wandless spell casting and particularly strong permanent enchantments. In light of this presentation, I'd hazard a theory that it's a method of accessing and controlling the subspace energy as you called it." Mr. Black continued.

"Major?" General Hammond asked.

"Well sir, if we could learn to create and control subspace energy it would be a significant step forwards in our scientific advancement," Sam said.

"Well then, with the president's permission I'd be happy to accept Potter onto the staff here," General Hammond said. "Doctor, do you have any idea when she'll be waking up?"

"Assuming she wakes up when her…" Doctor Fraiser shot a questioning look at their magical friends.

"We call it a magical core," Mr. Turnquist replied.

"Assuming she'll wake when her magical core is finished repairing itself that should be in a day or two" she finished.

"General, we'd also like to post a permanent liaison within the base. Someone will need to finish Miss Potter's training on the more practical aspects of magic, as well as act as her representative for dealing with her banking and inheritance," Mr. Black said.

"I'll talk it over with the president, but I don't foresee there being an issue," General Hammond said. "If that's a-"

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation!" The sudden blare of sirens filled the room.

"Gentlemen please stay here, Doctor get your team, SG-1 with me!" Hammond said.

As one they all moved to their stations. Sam followed the general and her team down to the control room and quickly found a place at one of the consoles.

"What's the situation?" General Hammond asked.

"The Iris is gone!" Walter said.

"What do you mean gone!?" O'neill asked.

"It was there, but as soon as the gate opened the Iris just… disappeared…" The sergeant attempted to explain.

Out in the gate room a single Nox woman stepped through the wormhole. It soon closed behind her.

"Stand down!" The general commanded to the men in the gate room. Though realizing the crises was passed the man couldn't help a brief smile. All five of them moved down to the gate room to greet their visitor.

"Lya!?" Jack said as soon as he rounded the corner, "how are things going for you guys? Still taking care of those flying… things…?"

Lya remained silent as she looked from one person to the next. Her smile was as always mysterious, but terribly kind. "You have all grown somewhat, I see." She finally said.

They all smiled slightly at the hard won compliment. General Hammond finally spoke up, "not that it isn't nice to see you, but what brings you here?"

Lya looked subdued for a moment, "there will be a great trial soon and the judges are assembling. It is here that they will finally meet."

"Wait, are you saying Earth is going to be on some sort of trial?" Daniel asked.

She gave him a polite smile that suggested she was about to correct him, "No, those who watch from higher form will be the ones on trial."

Everyone was silent for a moment, but it was Daniel that interpreted it first, "so… the ascended beings are going to be on trial?"

Lya's smile grew wide, "yes."

"And who will be the judges? How will we know when they get here?" Sam asked.

"One has already arrived, the One Who Lived. The others are the City of Rubies and the Oncoming Storm. When all are arrived, the trial will begin. We shall come as well to witness. The fate of this galaxy may ultimately be decided," Lya said with a small smile.

"Well where are these other two judges now? Are we supposed to go out and say hello… or something?" Jack asked.

"They shall come in their own time. Each must cross barriers you can hardly fathom. Nonetheless they will come. When they do, we shall return." She subtly moved her arms and the event horizon of the stargate opened again. "Goodbye my friends. Be well." With a final mysterious smile she stepped back through the stargate. The Iris reappearing in its closed state once she was gone.

Along one of the furthest spiral arms of the Ida galaxy a pair of replicator ships broke off from their local planet's defenses to investigate a spatial anomaly on the other side of their system. The two large cruisers came to a rest in near orbit of the phenomena and carefully probed it with their scanners. The energy readings were immense, but the spatial telemetry was a mess. Even with their networked minds the robotic beings had no idea what would actually happen to their ships if they attempted to enter the void.

However such energy could not simply be ignored. Following their base programming one ship made the strategic decision to brave the approach and provide them with as much sensor data as it could. In the few minutes it approached the void. The extents of it had grown from the width of a hairsbreadth to wide enough for the cruiser to fly through it directly. Taking advantage of the situation the cruiser passed through its energy horizon and braved the destructive spatial fluctuations within with admirable aplomb.

On the other side its sensors were flooded with data. It attempted to open an emergency hyperspace window but found itself jammed. With no time to change course it careened into a massive ruby red surface. Rather than impacting in a massive explosion as expected, the surface rippled like water and allowed it passage. All at once quintillions of tiny nanites invaded the ship, deconstructing it and the machines aboard at the molecular level. The entire incident lasted only seconds, but to the impossible intellects involved this had been the first battle in what would become a much larger war.

Just as the news of the cruiser's destruction returned to its partner craft, a dozen red comets, each roughly two meters in diameter, burst out of the rift. That day the first replicator controlled world fell.

A figure in a dark cloak slipped into the research lab just in time to catch a good look at the plans being discussed within. They let out a low whistle catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" An angry Gau'uld demanded. The senior Gau-uld behind him held her peace for the moment, wanting to see how her subordinate handled the interruption.

"That's quite nice really. Lots of shiny bits and oooh is that a subspace window generator… Quite nifty little gadgets. A little outdated, but hey, no time like the present to expand. Oh dear, you don't even have a particle bypass on it, really do you even know how this works?" He queried idly.

"Jaffa Kree, kill the intruder!" The enraged Gua'uld ordered. A hail of energy bolts converged on the dark figured. All of them simply disappeared midflight.

"Well that's not very nice…" The figure said. With a flourish they lifted up a small metal object and the room filled with the sound of buzzing. "Right… You know it's like ninety degrees in here? Much too hot for all this, then, though I do like the look of it…" The figure removed their cloak revealing a youngish man with unkempt hair and a tweed jacket, oh and a rather stylish bowtie.

There was a sudden whirr of something technological beneath their feet and all the Jaffa were forced to the floor as a powerful magnetic force grabbed the metal in their uniforms. "You know you really should be more careful with where you put all your super powerful magnets." There was a sound of explosions in the distance, "You hear that? Sounds like they've gotten a little bored of you… That's the problem with keeping slaves… inevitably they don't want to be slaves anymore."

"How dare they, I am their god!" Amaterasu shouted in fury.

"No you're not!" The man said.

"Of course I am!" She replied.

"No you're not." The man said again.

"I am!" She was obviously getting frustrated.

"No you're-"

"SILENCE!" Her eyes lit up yellow.

He was silent for a moment then muttered, "But you're not."

"What do you want here?" The very angry System Lord asked.

"You… have been a very bad girl. Let it never be said though that I'm not willing to give you a chance." He gave her an appraising look, "Tell you what, you just leave the girl you've taken residence in here and I'll find you a nice quiet world where you can take a looong vacation without a care in the world. Though I suppose they won't have those drinks with the little umbrellas, oh well, nothings perfect."

"And why would I want to do that?" The system lord asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why you want to do this. What is it with power mad megalomaniacs? Have all these space ships and guns really gotten you anything worth having? Wouldn't you like to spend a while not having to look over your shoulder in fear there's an assassin standing right there?" He asked.

"I am not afraid," Amaterasu growled.

His voice was dangerously quiet as he spoke. "Of course you are. Out here in this great big galaxy with not even the slightest idea what the hell you're doing… You were never ready for the technology you discovered but you just had to take it anyways, and if you took it why wouldn't someone else!? First it was just fear of those that were different, not like your happy band of parasites, but then someone reasoned, hey we could just take it from each other! Now look at you, skulking around afraid of your own shadows. Calling yourselves gods to distract everyone from just how small and frail you really are."

There were more explosions in the distance. "Well, time's up it seems. Take your pick, leave the girl or I make you leave her." He said.

The system lord smirked and took several steps to the right, "You can't threaten me in my own home." She brought one hand up to the other and activated the transportation rings around her. They rose from the floor until they surrounded her completely and charged for a moment before bursting with light. However the woman in the center of the rings fell to the floor gasping for air rather than disappearing.

He turned to the other Gua'uld, "So… I don't really know who you are, but I can tell you're not really like her. You might want to get out of here before the mob shows up. Don't worry about the girl. I'll take care of her."

"I… see…" the man said. He turned to leave but then paused for a moment, "I am Ko'lal of the Tok'ra. I hope one day we may call ourselves allies against the Gua'uld."

"Maybe, maybe. Don't know, we'll see. Could be fun." The man said. He then crossed the room to check on the woman gasping on the ground. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Anyx… What happened… to…" She tried to say around deep breaths.

"Eh, nothing special. She just tried to use a unidirectional matter transmitter that had been programmed to only transmit her own DNA. In theory she'd survive, but I'm pretty sure that old wormy can't survive without a host. A shame too, since the escape ship doesn't have any other living beings on it." He said. "So Anyx, that's a pretty name. Where are you from Anyx?"

"My village was named Kertuse… We lived near the chappa'ai. We were the only ones who lived on that planet. When Amaterasu came… she killed everyone. There's nothing left of the village now," Anyx explained.

"Hmm… I see. Well why don't you come with me Anyx? I could always use an extra set of hands," He offered.

"You have a ship?" She asked.

"Yes, a very nice ship… Well I think it's nice. Nice and blue. I like blue. Do you like blue?" He rambled on.

"I… Yes. Please take me with you!" She asked.

"Good, let's go then," He picked her up and helped her stand, "right, steady on!"

"Of course, just… Who are you?" She asked as they hobbled out of the room under the glares of a half dozen angry, immobile Jaffa.

"Me!? I'm the Doctor!"


End file.
